Never Something or other
by Kai Noriami
Summary: Uhm... PikaChan gave me permission to edit her fic "Never something or other" so I did.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Never Ever  
by PikaChan (Heza Ishida)  
  
  
  
~p · a · r · t · 1~  
  
  
*Whooosh.*  
  
Everyone watched as the black-and-white ball sliced through the air, right into the net behind the uhm... disturbed goalie. The crowd erupted into cheers as Yakanori Heza flashed her traditional peace sign.  
  
"Score, Odaiba Dragons!"   
  
The score was tied, 8 to 8. 10 seconds left on the clock. The whistle sounded, signaling that the clock had started. The black-and-white soccer ball flew into the air, blurs of blue, green, gold, and red flying about. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Yagami Taichi managed to get the ball away from the group of other kids. He passed the ball to Heza, who was running towards the other team's goal. When she was close enough to the net, she gave the ball a hard kick. She didn't notice the blue-haired girl in the gold-and-red uniform coming up beside her, until she suddenly tripped. The last thing she saw before hitting the ground, face-first, was the ball flying into the net.   
  
  
  
"YAKANORI-SAN!!"  
  
Heza nearly dropped the beaker of greenish fluid upon hearing her name being shouted. "H-hai, Kudane-sensei?"  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop daydreaming and pay attention?!" the strict Chemistry teacher bellowed, rapping her yardstick on the lab table in front of Heza.  
  
"G-gomen nasai..." Heza muttered, her face turning a bit pink. She felt like Kudane-sensei had some kind of grudge against her, but didn't know why. She had been thinking about the last seconds of the soccer championship game the night before, and couldn't get her mind off of it.  
  
"Heza-chan? Are you okay?" her lab partner, Noriami Kai asked.  
  
She turned to Kai, blinking. "Hai, Kai-kun. I'm just a bit out of it, from last night's game..."  
  
"Yeah, me too. The Tomoeda Phoenixes were pretty good... but the way you and Taichi-kun handled that ball.... Gaaah... Tai-kun rocks at soccer..." Kai said.  
  
"Hai... I think."  
  
"Noriami-san! Yakanori-san!! How many times do I have to ask you to pay attention?! Go stand in the hall!!" Kudane-sensei's voice blurted.  
  
Heza sighed as she and Kai walked into the hallway, still wearing their lab aprons (in Kai's case, a lab thinger). It was going to be a long day....  
  
*******************************************************************  
[ 4 t h p e r i od : L u n c h ]  
  
"Hey, great game last night, Heza!"   
  
Heza grinned at the student that congratulated her, carrying her tray over to the table where Taichi, Kai, Koushiro, and Yamato were sitting. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Where's Jyou?" she asked, sitting down next to Yamato.  
  
"He had to stay after class or something..." Taichi mumbled through a mouthful of rice. "Said he had to turn in some extra-credit work..."  
  
"That's our Jyou, always doing whatever he can to get the best grades..." Kai muttered, picking at his sushi.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the new exchange student yet?" Koushiro asked, shutting his Algebra book.  
  
"Nani, exchange student?" Heza mumbled.  
  
"Her name's Ryuuichii Kamira. I think she's from North Korea, but I'm not positive," Yamato said, crossing his arms.  
  
"If you ask me, I think she's pretty cute," Koushiro said.  
  
Heza nearly snorted her soda through her nose. "Daahh!!" She began coughing, and caught her breath when Yamato smacked her on the back. "*cough* Geez Koushiro, I didn't know you had it in ya!" she said, rubbing her nose.  
"Er... What, did you think..." Kai started.  
"Erm, no," Heza said.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Kitsuhana-sensei asked me to turn in an article for the Odaiba High Gazette..." Jyou said, as he walked up to their table.  
  
"Hmm, when's the next issue going to be out?" Kai asked.  
  
"Most likely in the next week or so," Jyou answered. "I have a column on the second-"  
  
"Ohhh Yama-chaaaaaaaan!!" a high-pitched, flirty voice rang though the air.  
  
Yamato groaned, then put his head down on the table.  
  
Heza turned around and glared in the voice's direction. "What do YOU want, Kuraire?" she asked icily.  
  
"Nothing to do with you, Yakanori-san. I'm just here to tell my Yama-chan something..." the blonde-haired girl standing behind her said.  
"Ack WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE Kuraire? Yama-kun is Heza's!" Kai choked out.  
  
"Since when did he become YOUR Yama-chan?" Heza muttered under her breath.  
  
"For your information, I just found out that I have the best chance of making head cheerleader, Yakanori-san. And knowing how BADLY you want to make it, I have no choice but to blow you out of the competition..." Kuraire said, putting her hands on Yamato's shoulders.  
  
"Ano, Shoneza-san..." Kai muttered, sweatdropping. Aloud, he said, "Uhm, no. _I_ have a better chance of being head cheerleader than you, Kuraire." He slapped Kuraire's hands off Yamato's shoulders.  
"Hell yeah, Kai-chan!" Taichi smiled. Kai sweatdropped.  
  
"Err, I don't want to know... Of COURSE one can't go around the whole school bragging that she was destined to make head cheerleader for the Dragonelles..." Kuraire continued. "And we all know how much you care about my Yama-chan.... so I have decided to challenge you..."  
  
Heza stood up, slamming her palms on the table. "Bring it on! Whatever it is, I'll beat you fair and square!"  
  
"Whichever one of us makes head cheerleader...." At this point, she slid her arms around Yamato's neck, "gets to keep Yama-chan. The other has to leave him alone for the rest of the year. Deal?"  
  
The hairs on Yamato's neck nearly stood on end. He couldn't stand Shoneza Kuraire, and had no idea why she liked him so much. And he also didn't care too much for her flirtatious nature, he had heard that she turned down every other guy in the school. *Why me?* he thought.  
  
Heza hesitantly stuck out her hand. "....Deal."  
  
Kuraire unlatched one arm from Yamato's neck, and shook Heza's outstretched hand. With a flip of her hair, she sauntered off.  
  
Heza sat back down and rested her chin in her palms. "I just can't STAND that girl..." she said. She was so mad, there could have been steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Hey, no worries, Heza-chan. You'll definetely ace Kuraire at head cheerleader..." Kai said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You really think so?" Heza asked, her brown eyes brightening.  
"No. Kai's dead sexy and will be head cheerleader," Taichi said.  
Yamato smacked Taichi.  
"Hai. You're good enough to beat out any of the other cheerleaders, and Kuraire will more than likely be too full of herself to pay attention to the instructors..." Yamato said.  
  
Heza looked up, a determined look on her face. "Arigatou, minna-san. Except you, Taichi."  
"Hmm. Tai-kun, you shall be punished for this..." Kai said.  
"Uh! Gomen nasai, Kai-chan!"  
  
"Now, about that exchange student...." Koushiro began.  
  
Just then, a girl with long, wavy, dark blue hair walked up to their table. Her eyes were bright green, and she had sort of a shy smile on her pale face. "Konnichiwa, Izumi-san, Ishida-san..." she said. Her voice was very soft, barely audible.  
  
"Ah! Ryuuichii-san! Konnichiwa!" Koushiro said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Heza looked skeptical. *That girl seems awfully familiar...*  
  
"Ano... you want to sit down?" Koushiro asked, offering the girl a chair.  
  
"Arigatou..." she said, sitting down.  
  
"Kamira, these are my friends Noriami Kai, Kido Jyou, Yagami Taichi, and Yakanori Heza. And you already know Ishida Yamato, ne?" Koushiro asked, introducing everyone to her.  
  
"Hai, it's nice to meet all of you..." she nodded at each one of them. Her gaze briefly stopped on Heza. *Ano... that girl, it seems like I've seen her before...*  
  
"So, you're from North Korea?" Kai asked, breaking the girl's thoughts.  
  
"Hai, I am. I lived in Tomoeda for a short time before I moved here, though..." Kamira said, gazing down at her lap.  
  
"Tomoeda?" Taichi, Heza, and Kai said in unison.  
  
"Hai, I was on the soccer team for Tomoeda High..."  
  
Heza nearly snorted her soda again. "*cough* Now I remember! You're that girl who tripped me during the tournament...."  
  
Kamira looked at Heza. "Nani, that's where I remember you from... it's a shame I had to do that, otherwise you would have won... but you did anyway, I congratulate you on your victory..."  
  
Heza glared at Kamira. *That little... I sprained my ankle because of her... but she thinks she can get away with that just by putting on this little miss-politeness act... well, I'm not falling for it!*  
  
"Heza-chan?"  
  
Heza popped out of her little trance and looked at Yamato, who was waving his hand in front of her face. Her nose turned a little pink. "Ahh... gomen..."  
  
"You were glaring at Ryuuichii-san... is something wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes showing a little concern.  
  
"Iie... I just have a lot of things on my mind..." Heza said.  
  
"Well, you really should be thinking about what you're going to do about the head-cheerleader tryouts..." Kai said, popping a chunk of sushi into his mouth.  
  
"Hai. That Kuraire... she makes me so mad!" Heza said, clenching her fist, her bangle bracelets jingling.  
  
Yamato put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let her get to you, Heza-chan. It doesn't matter what she thinks of you, just think about what YOU want to do."  
  
"Arigatou, Yama-chan.." Heza said, putting her head on the table.  
  
Kamira giggled at this. "Kawaii yo..." she muttered.  
  
"Nani?" Taichi asked through a mothful of rice.  
  
"Nothing, Yagami-san. I was just noticing how sugoi Yamato and Heza are...." Kamira said, smiling at the confused boy.  
  
"Ehh, you're right..." Jyou said, snickering.  
  
"Nani?! What are you TALKING about?" Heza snapped.  
  
"Nothing, Yakanori-san... you'll have to find that out for yourself...." Kamira said.  
  
Koushiro stood up. "Well, we had better get going if I'm going to show you around the school before lunch hour's over, eh Ryuuichii-san?" he asked.  
  
"Oh? H-hai..." Kamira said, picking up her books. "Ja ne, minna-san!" The two of them walked off.  
  
Heza just stood there, blinking. "Nani... did I miss something?" she muttered.  
"Yes," Kai said.  
  
*******************************************************************  
[ 6 t h p e r i o d : A l g e b r a ]  
  
"Now to get rid of your fractions, multiply everything in the problem by the denominatior...." Ayuhaza-sensei droned on, his monotone voice putting half the class to sleep.  
  
Heza stared at her Algebra book, a pencil behind her ear. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop. *Iie. I'm not going to fall asleep. Not today. I'm not going to... fall asleep....* Finally, the dull voice of Ayuhaza-sensei lulled her to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
*Help me....*  
  
Nani? What's that? .....  
  
*Help me.... Heza-chan.....*  
  
Who's there? Show yourself!!  
  
*Heza-chan..... Ruunamon....*  
  
Ruunamon?! Nani?! Where are you?!  
  
*The Digital World... Diablomon.... must find NeoCrest..... Digi Cards.....*  
  
Nani? NeoCrest? Digi Cards? Diablomon?! Ruunamon, what is all of this?!  
  
*Ryouumon.... Kagemon.... Loppumon.... NeoCrests.... Determination, Dreams, Nobility, Endurance....*  
  
Ruunamon!! I.. I can't understand what you're saying!!  
  
*Help me....*  
  
Ruunamon? You're... you're starting to scare me....  
  
*Yakanori-san....*  
  
Ruunamon! Don't leave me!!  
  
*Yakanori-san?*  
  
Please! RUUNAMON!!!  
  
"YAKANORI-SAN!!!"  
  
Heza's head fell on her desk. She woke up with a start. "Nani?! Ruunamon?! What-" She looked around the rooms to see she was still in Algebra. Ayuhaza-sensei was standing in front of her, a yardstick in his hand. He tapped his foot impatiently. The rest of the class were falling out of their seats giggling, whereas Yamato and Kai looked at her in confusion. Taichi, however, had his nose buried in his book trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep, Yakanori-san?" he asked, his face filled with sarcasm.  
  
"G-gomen nasai...." Heza muttered, blushing a deep crimson. She put her open book over her head, trying to avoid the random comments.  
  
"Yakanori-san, if you can stay with me for about five minutes, I can put you up-to-date with the lesson...." Ayuhaza-sensei said.  
  
"H-hai. Go on..." Heza said, looking down at the floor. She barely paid attention to his lesson, as she couldn't get her mind off of that dream. *Hmm... NeoCrests.... Digi Cards... what does all of this mean? Oh Ruunamon, I miss you so much... I wish you could tell me what's going on....* Her thoughts were broken by something landing on her head.  
  
It was a note, crumpled into a ball.  
  
__________________________  
  
Heza --  
  
Are you okay? Yamato-kun's getting kind of worried about you, you've really been out of it lately. You'd better pull yourself together if you don't want Kuraire to overcome you as head cheerleader....  
  
-- Kai  
PS: Not that you could... I'm dead sexy and you're not so I'll be head cheerleader.  
__________________________  
  
Heza quickly scribbled a reply, then tossed the note backwards to Kai.  
  
-------  
  
I'm okay, don't worry about me.  
  
-------  
  
"Yakanori-san! Noriami-san! You know the rules, no passing notes in class! Go stand in the hallway!" Ayuhaza-sensei said, pointing his yardstick at the sliding door.  
  
  
  
"Twice in one day.... Heza-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Kai asked, holding two buckets of water by his sides.  
  
"Hai..." Heza answered, her fingers falling asleep.  
  
"Don't 'hai' me, Heza. I know you. Tell me what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!! NOW!" Kai said, looking at his friend with his normal : | look.  
  
"Well... when I fell asleep, I dreamt that I was back in the Digital World. Ruunamon appeared before me and began talking about these NeoCrests and Digi Cards... I had no idea what she was talking about..." Heza explained.  
  
"Hai, I could tell it was Ruunamon, you were mumbling her name in your sleep..." Kai said, giggling. "But you know what's really weird? I had the exact same dream the other night, only it was Slaymon that spoke to me..."  
  
"Nani?! You had that dream too?"  
  
"Hai. Yamato told me he got an e-mail from Mimi-chan saying that she had one with Parumon in it..."  
  
"Oi, this is really weird..." Heza leaned against the door. "Do you think it means anything?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Suddenly, the door Heza was leaning on slid open. She fell backwards, the buckets she was holding spilling all over the floor. Ayuhaza-sensei looked at the girl's face below him. "I need to see you after class, Yakanori-san...."  
  
******************************************************************  
[ 7 t h p e r i o d : T h e a t e r A r t s ]  
  
Heza walked into the school auditorium holding a pink hall pass. She walked down the middle aisle and handed it to Suruname-sensei, who was standing on the stage. She then sat down in her place next to Kuraire.  
  
"Late again, Yakanori-san?" Kuraire said snidely.  
  
"Oh, shut up..." Heza muttered under her breath.  
  
Suruname-sensei looked at the hall pass, then stuffed it in her pants pocket. "Well, today we have a new student. She moved here from Tomoeda, after living there for four months. Class, this is Ryuuichii Kamira."  
  
Heza looked up to see Kamira standing onstage, grinning shyly. "Nani...?"  
  
"Tell us a bit about yourself, Ryuuichii-san..." Suruname-sensei said.  
  
"Hai.. I was born in P'yongyang, North Korea.... I moved to Tomoeda four months ago, where I was on the high school soccer team... I am pleased to meet all of you," Kamira said. "Konnichiwa Yakanori-san, it's nice to see you again.."  
  
Heza glared at Kamira, the same way as she did at lunch. "Tadaima..." she grumbled.  
  
Kamira took a seat on the end of the row, and Suruname-sensei began her lesson. "Now, I'm sure you all know that tryouts for the Shakespearean play 'Romeo and Juliet' will be soon, ne? Just so I can get an idea, how many of you in here plan to audition?" she asked.  
  
There were about thirty students in the room, only about half raised their hands, including Heza. She shot a sidelong glare at Kuraire, who had smugly raised her hand higher than herself, just to spite her. "Not bad, that should be enough for our four judges to handle. They will consist of myself, Principal Haruna, Coach Monzoku, and Setsuna-sensei. Not bad at all..." Suruname-sensei said, writing down something on her clipboard. "Now, to begin our lesson for today...."  
  
The class passed by in a blur, at least in Heza's opinion. Her mind had once again wandered to the dream she had in Algebra, it seemed to come and go as different things happened. Later, she found out that Kamira was in four of her other classes. This did not make her very happy.  
  
********************************************************************  
[ A f t e r S c h o o l ]  
  
Heza stared at the sidewalk below as she walked home with Yamato, her mind wandering. Yamato looked at her, concern in his blue eyes. "Heza-chan, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Heza popped out of her little trance. "H-hai... why wouldn't I be?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, for starters, you've been really quiet this whole time, not to mention falling asleep in Algebra, then falling over when Ayuhaza-sensei opened the door..." Yamato said, stopping.  
  
Heza turned around and looked at him. "Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling well lately..."  
  
"It's because of Kuraire, isn't it? I told you, don't worry about her..."   
  
"Hai, I know.... but it's a number of things, actually. For one, I've been getting these headaches lately. And when I fell asleep in sixth period, I dreamt about Ruunamon..." Heza said, her eyes blurring. "I've missed her so much these last three years...." She looked away from Yamato, not wanting him to see that she was crying.   
  
Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heza-chan..."  
  
She looked up, smiling a little. "Seriously, I'm okay. You shouldn't worry about me..." she said. They just stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other. Heza looked down at her watch. "Nani, it's almost half past four... I'd better get home. Ja ne!" she said, turning around and jogging staright forward, narrowly missing the lamppost in front of her.  
  
Yamato watched her retreaing back, then sighed. *I wish you would tell me what's wrong... then I could try to help...*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLAH BLAH KSDL:TGJSDU%$@  
I rewrote PikaChan's thinger with her permission, see:   
PsychoDude May I have your permission to put it on FFN.net? Heheheh. Just because I haven't posted on there in forever?  
PsychoDude I know  
PsychoDude I'm a lazy bastard  
Paula` uh k just make sure you say something like it was originally done by me or something  
Paula` and you edited it  
So for all you evil oxes out there PIKACHAN SAID I COULDFGUADPTGU*_ #$%!^*$#T*I_#  
Anyway, before you ask yes this will be a yaoi thinger with Kai and Taichi (because of Heza-chan!) and Hezato as well. I'll prolly end up going back and changing Tai to Takeru because KERU-CHAN IS DEAD FUCKING SEXY!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D or something  
So for now I hath leftither   
or something  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~p · a · r · t · 2~  
  
  
[ F i r s t p e r i o d : C h e e r l e a d i n g ]  
  
Heza heaved her gym bag onto her shoulder and pulled open the doors to the girl's locker room. The nine other cheerleaders were already in there, including Kuraire and Kai. "Ohayo, minna-san..." she said, yawning.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Heza-chan," Kai said, combing out his short hair.  
  
Heza droped her gym bag down on a nearby counter and took her cheerleading clothes out of it. She yawned.  
  
"Are you feeling any better today?" Kai asked.  
  
"Hai, a little... my throat started hurting a bit..." Heza said. She sounded a bit hoarse.  
  
Kuraire sauntered up to the two friends, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "So... cheerleader tryouts are today, Yakanori-san. Today decides who gets to keep Yama-chan..." she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shoneza-san..." Kai began.  
  
"Butt out, Noriami-san. This is between me and Yakanori-san," Kuraire said, glaring at Kai.  
"Bitch."  
  
"Come on Kai-kun, let's go somewhere else... I don't want to deal with Kuraire today...." Heza said. The two friends walked to the other side of the locker room.   
  
Kuraire pursed her lips, then followed them. "You know, Monzoku-sensei told me that nobody else stands a chance against me, in head-cheerleader terms..."  
  
That did it. Heza had had enough of Kuraire's bull. She turned around and glared at her, straight in the eye. "Look. I've just about had it up to here with you," she put her hand up to her chin, "and I just want you to know this: All of us have equal chances of making head-cheerleader; you're just making that up to indimidate me. Well I'm sorry hon, but it's not working," she hissed. She then continued changing into her blue-and-green cheerleader uniform.  
  
Kuraire's face turned from white to bright red. She grabbed Heza's shoulder and turned her aound so that they were facing each other, and slapped her right across the face. "How dare you speak to me that way!" she said, fire in her eyes.  
  
Heza held her right hand to her cheek. She slumped against the wall, her cheek stinging. The other cheerleaders crowded around the three girls.  
  
"Kuraire! Nani...?" Kai shouted.   
  
"Kai-kun, you want me to go get Monzoku-sensei?" Jamiko, one of the other cheerleaders, asked.  
  
"Hai," Kai said, glaring at Kuraire. Kuraire just glared right back. Kai then looked down at Heza, who was no longer holding her cheek, but was huddled in a corner, her face streaked with tears. "Shoneza Kuraire, I have seen some awful things happen, but that tops them all. Bitchy slut," he said, bending down to see if Heza was okay.  
  
Just then, Jamiko returned with Monzoku-sensei. "Nani, what's going on here?!" Monzoma-sensei demanded. She then looked at Kai trying to comfort Heza, then at Kuraire, who was looking away with her arms crossed. "Shoneza-san. My office. NOW. And Noriami-san... I don't want to know why you're in the girls' locker rooms..." Monzoku-sensei then walked back to her office. Kuraire hesitantly followed, looking back at Heza with a smug grin on her face.  
  
"Heza-chan... are you okay?" Hamiyo Shizuka asked.  
  
"Leave her alone, Shizuka-chan... Heza's had a rough week, I can tell..." Jamiko said.  
  
Kai stood up and helped Heza to stand. "Do you need to go see the nurse?" she asked.  
  
"Iie...." Heza quietly answered.  
  
Just then, a yell erupted from Monzoku-sensei's office. "Nani?! IIE!! You can't do that, I...." It was Kuraire.   
  
"Look, I'm the teacher, you listen to ME. I want you to never hit another one of the girls like that again. And furthermore, you will not try out for head-cheerleader. Do you understand me?!" Monzoku-sensei shouted.  
  
"Man, Monzoku-sensei's really letting Shoneza-san have it, ne?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Heza-chan, it looks like your deal with Kuraire is off," Kai said, smiling at Heza.  
  
Heza looked down at the ground. She wiped her eyes, then looked up. "Kai-kun, don't tell anyone about this but Yama-chan, Taichi-kun, and the others, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Arigatou...."  
  
******************************************************************  
[ 4 t h p e r i o d : G e o g r a p h y / L u n c h ]  
  
Heza slowly carried her tray over to the table where Kai, Jyou, and Taichi were sitting. "Konnichiwa, minna..." she said, sitting down and laying her head on the table.  
  
Taichi looked over at Heza. "Hey, I heard about what happened between you and Kuraire..." he said. "You okay?"  
  
"Hai, Taichi-kun..."  
  
Just then, Koushiro and Kamira showed up at their table. "Hey guys," Koushiro said. He and Kamira sat down.  
  
"Ano... are you feeling any better, Yakanori-san?" Kamira asked Heza.  
  
"Hai..." Heza didn't have the strength nor desire to glare at Kamira at the moment. "Nice of you to ask...." she muttered.  
  
"Where's Yamato-kun?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"I don't know... he said he would be right here, that he had something to take care of..." Kai said, picking at his rice.  
  
Heza sighed. "He's probably off flirting with Kuraire somewhere...." she mumbled.  
  
"What gives you that idea, Heza-chan?" Kai asked.   
  
"........."  
  
Yamato chose that exact time to show up. He sat down in his usual place next to Heza. He seemed angry.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yamato-kun," Kai said. "Nani? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kuraire's crossed the line this time. I've been looking for her so I can give her a piece of my mind, but every time I see her she runs away," Yamato said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're still upset about what she did to Heza-chan?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Ohh Heza-chaaaaaaaan!!" an all-too-familiar voice rang.  
  
Heza looked up, confused. She turned around so see Kuraire standing behind her with a million-watt-grin plastered on her face. "Go away, Shoneza-san," Heza growled.  
  
Kuraire looked hurt. "Heza-chan..." she muttered, fake-astounded.  
  
"I can see right through your little act, Kuraire. You can't fool me."  
  
"But Heza-chan... I'm here to apologize for what I did earlier...." Kuraire muttered.  
  
"Just go away..."  
"Hai, bitch. Go away. Please? Come on, you know how to walk away... Just turn around, move those chubby little legs, there ya go! Good slut." Kai snickered at her.  
  
Kuraire's face turned red. "Look here, baka..."  
  
Yamato decided he had seen enough. He stood up and looked Kuraire straight in the eye.  
  
Kuraire looked like she wanted to evade, but she didn't dare. "Konnichiwa, Yama-chan," she said. Yamato didn't say anything. He only clenched his fist. "Nani, are you okay?"  
  
"Listen up, Shoneza-san. If I ever hear that you do anything to hurt Heza again, you're going to be the one who's hurting..." he muttered so quietly, that only Kuraire could hear.  
  
Kuraire's face turned from white to bright red. "Hai, Yama-chan..." she mumbled, crossing her fingers behind her back. She turned around and slowly walked away.  
  
Yamato sat down and crossed his arms again.  
  
Taichi let out a low whistle. "Yamato's really pissed," he mumbled to Kai.  
  
"Hai.. although I really do think what Kuraire did was just..." Kai didn't finish his sentence, but Taichi knew what he meant.  
  
********************************************************************  
[ A f t e r S c h o o l ]  
  
Heza nervously stood in the girl's locker room, while the rest of the cherleaders were changing into their uniforms. She cracked her knuckles and began stretching out. Kuraire hadn't said a word to her since lunch, not even so much as a giggle when she tripped onstage in 7th period. It was really making her nervous.  
  
Kai walked up to her, running a comb through his hair. "You ready, Heza-chan?"  
  
"Hai... I'm a little nervous..." Heza said, staring down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it. I mean, Kuraire isn't even allowed to try out now, after what she did this morning..." Kai said, grinning.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about. She hasn't said anything to me since lunch, I have a feeling it's because of what Yama-chan said to her..." Heza gnawed on her thumbnail. "I couldn't hear it, but it must have really pissed her off... the only thing she does is glare at me..."  
  
Kai put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "Just ignore her, she's only jealous because you have a better chance than she ever did..."  
  
"Arigatou, Kai-kun..."  
Monzoku-sensei then walked into the locker room holding a clipboard. "Okay minna-san, it's time. Let's make our way out to the stadium..." she said, motioning for the girls (and Kai)to follow. Kuraire trailed behind the group. She was in no hurry.  
  
********************************************************************  
[ T h e S t a d i u m ]  
  
"I didn't think there would be this many people here," Jamiko said, peeking through a doorway.  
  
"Hai... it's really crowded out there..." another girl muttered.  
  
"Nani? I can't see..." Heza said, standing on her tiptoes.  
  
Monzoku-sensei's voice rang out on the stadium loudspeaker. "Kushada Jamiko," she said, calling out a girl at random.  
  
Jamiko smiled at all of the girls (and Kai)nervously, then walked out to the middle of the field.  
  
"Man... this is really intense... we can't even watch each other perform..." Kai whispered.  
  
Heza had taken her shoes off and was rubbing her feet. "This is really making me nervous... I can't believe we have to go out there in the middle of the field, all alone with all of those people watching...." she muttered. "My feet hurt." Unbeknownst to her, her shoes had disappeared.  
  
  
Kuraire took the can of WD-40 out of her backpack and sneered.   
  
  
"Harura Nabiki," Monzoku-sensei's voice echoed in the stadium.   
  
"Ano, Heza-chan, where are your shoes?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nani...? They're right here," Heza said, picking up the white tennis shoes. She quickly put them on, tying the laces tightly. There was nothing more embarassing than having a shoe fly off while kicking.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I hope I can get the splits down, lately my legs have been really sore...." Heza said, leaning back against the wall. "Maybe it's from all of the drills we've been doing..."  
  
"I dunno, Heza-chan... my cousin used to put WD-40 or something slippery on the soles of her shoes whenever she did the splits...." Kai said.  
  
"Noriami Kai," the loudspeaker blared.  
Taichi was heard screaming, "Yeah! Go Kai, you sexy bastard!  
  
"Good luck, Kai-kun," Heza whispered. Kai stood up, and walked out to the middle of the field. *I really hope I can do this, what with my sprained ankle and all....* she thought. She sat there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.   
  
Finally, Monzoku-sensei's voice echoed, "Yakanori Heza."  
  
Heza stood up, and calmly walked out to the middle of the field. The turf must have been wet, because her shoes were sliding around. She held her ground, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the bleachers. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked around, wondering if her friends were there watching. She finally spotted Taichi (who wouldn't, I mean with his hair n_n -- PikaChan) sitting in the bleachers, along with his sister Hikari. Koushiro, Kamira, Yamato, and his brother Takeru (OMG SEXY BASTARD TAKERU!!! -- Kai-kun) were also there. Heza smiled up at them, and stood still in the middle of the field.  
  
"Begin," Monzoku-sensei said, signaling for her to start.  
  
Heza took a deep breath. "Blue!" she clapped, "and Green! The Dragons are full of steam!" On this, she held her arms in the air and did a toe-touch, "Gimme an O, D, A-I-B-A, gooooo Odaiba!" She bent backwards and flipped over, touching her right foot to the ground. It slipped, but she managed to land safely in a perfect right-leg split. The crowd roared. Heza triumphantly stood up and ran off the field, doing a double cartwheel on the way.   
  
She sat down on a concrete bench, next to Kai. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.  
  
"Heza-chan, you did great!! You'll make it for sure!" Kai whispered.   
  
"Arigatou..." Heza muttered, not really paying attention to the rest of the cheerleaders' performances.  
  
  
After about ten minutes, Monzoku-sensei called all of the cheerleaders out to the field. They all seemed a bit nervous. Once again, Kuraire trailed behind. "Well, we've certainly seen some great performances today. It was really tough decision, but there can only be one head cheerleader. Please remember that the scores from all four judges were averaged, and the one who came out on top is...." She paused for dramatic effect.  
  
Heza swallowed the lump in her throat. She cracked her knuckles, waiting for Monzoku-sensei's announcement.  
  
"Yakanori Heza!" The applause was thunderous.  
  
Heza thought she was going to faint. She just stood there, grinning. No matter how many times she tried to get the edges of her mouth to go down, they just popped right back up.  
  
"Way to go, Heza-chan!" Kai said to her after they made their way back to the locker room.   
  
"Arigatou," she said, smiling.   
  
"Hey, check out these ribbons I found, they're perfect for a head cheerleader," Kai said, holding up two long silver ribbons. He tied them around the buns in Heza's hair. "Hey, those look really cool with your green and blue ribbons..."  
  
Heza looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Hai!"  
  
Just then, Monzoku-sensei walked into the locker room, holding a small blue-and green megaphone and a pair of silver pom-poms. "Well, I believe these belong to you now, Yakanori-san," she said, handing them to Heza.  
  
"Arigatou..." Heza said, still smiling.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Konnichiwa, head-cheerleader!" Taichi said to Heza as the group was walking out of the stadium.  
  
"I was really impressed with that backflip, Heza-san," Takeru said, grinning.  
"Gah! What about me, Keru-chan?" Kai asked. Takeru sweatdropped and ducked out of reach.  
  
"Hai, it looked like it hurt when you went down into those splits though," Hikari said.  
  
Heza said nothing. She just walked straight forward, a thousand-watt-grin plastered on her face.  
  
"What about me, Taichi-kun?" Kai said in a fake whiney voice.  
  
"Nani... uhm, you did great too, Kai-kun," Taichi muttered, blushing.  
  
"Aah, I see how it is, you give all your congrats to the victor... Taichi no baka," Kai said, grinning at the boy-of-big-hair.  
  
"Hey!" Taichi said, fake-offended.  
  
"Another lover's spat, I see," Koushiro said, watching the two of them bicker.  
  
"That's how it is, you always hurt the one you love," Kamira said quietly. "Even if it is just a joke..."  
  
"Nani, have you guys seen oniisan?" Takeru asked, looking around for Yamato. He wasn't anywhere nearby.  
  
"Iie, I haven't seen him since we came out.." Taichi said.  
  
"Hmm..." Takeru muttered, scratching his head.  
  
"Takaishi-san, I believe I saw him turn left when we came out.. I have no idea where he could have gone now though," Kamira said.  
  
Takeru stopped walking and looked behind him. They had been walking pretty slow from the stadium, as they weren't that far away from it. He began running in the opposite direction. "Arigatou, Ryuuichii-san!" he shouted.  
  
Heza, during this whole time, had her mind on other things. *This is really weird... Ryuuichii-san's giving off a strange aura... almost as if she was a DigiDestined... no, what am I thinking?* Heza looked at Kamira from the corner of her eye. She was talking with Koushiro. *Still... what is this power? I just don't understand it...*  
  
"Ah, this is where I have to turn to go home... ja ne," Kamira suddenly said, breaking from the group.  
  
"Ja ne, Kamira-chan!" Koushiro said, waving.  
  
Taichi came up beside Koushiro. "Nani, did I just hear you call her Kamira-CHAN? Whooo... Izumi's got a giiiiiiiiirlfriiiiiiiiiend!" he teased, nudging the shorter boy.  
  
Koushiro's face turned pink for a moment. He looked away from Taichi, a little cross. "Taichi no baka.."  
  
Heza finally broke her thoughts when the group came up on the usual route she took home from school. "I'd better get home, minna-san.. Gotta tell everyone my good news," she said.  
  
"Ja ne, Heza-chan!" Kai said, smiling at his friend.  
  
"Ja..." She turned down her street.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Heza walked down the dimly lit street, her silver pom-poms making small blotches of light on the sidewalk. She suddenly heard light footsteps behind her, and turned around. It was Yamato.  
  
"Yama-chan..." she muttered.  
  
"Sorry I didn't walk with you guys from the stadium, I just had some things to think about..." Yamato said quietly, looking down at the ground. He had one arm behind his back.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
Yamato coughed, then walked up to her. "Uhm, here..." he said, taking his arm from behind his back. In his hand was a cluster of sakura blossoms. "For making head cheerleader and all..." His face turned a little pink.  
  
Heza was quiet for a minute. She smiled. "Arigatou, Yama-chan... you didn't have to do that," she said.  
  
"Well.... I wanted to," he said, looking up at the sky.  
  
The two of them walked quietly for a moment. After a few minutes, Heza spoke. "You know.... I've been thinking about a lot of things lately... not just cheerleading, but... *other* things...."   
  
"Nani, what kind of other things?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Just.... other things...." Heza blushed a little.   
  
"I see...."  
  
They continued walking, until their apartment building came into view (well, don't all of the DigiDestined live in the same apartment complex of something? o.o). "I'd better get home, it's late..." Heza muttered.  
  
"Hai... ja ne," Yamato said, hugging her briefly.  
  
Heza blushed for a second, then made her way to her apartment.  
  
  
  
Heza flopped down on her back, startling her cat who was laying on her bed. She lay there for a few minutes, contemplating the events of the day. Finally, she turned on her clock radio. One of her favorite songs was playing.  
  
'My head's spinning  
And boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate'  
  
*Man, ain't that the truth....* Heza thought. She looked at the cluster of sakura blossoms and smiled to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~BLARGH you know how this goes and stuff IFPDASIT#$)^*!#$)^* #$  
OK this sucked but I'm tired right now I'll fix it tomorrow when I get my cast off and I'm hyper again see what pikachan said:  
PsychoDude(Me) "Shoneza-san. My office. NOW. And Noriami-san... I don't want to know why you're in the girls' locker rooms..."   
Paula`(PikaChan) ROFL  
Paula` Shigeru that sora thing is still there  
Paula` uh  
Paula` i think  
Paula` yep  
*** Jim (Paula@vw-5438.ba-dsg.net) has left #mother  
PsychoDude Uhm  
PsychoDude No  
PsychoDude I fixed it and just checked  
Paula` ...  
Paula` guh.  
PsychoDude Like five minutes ago  
Paula` hmm.  
And in case you SUVPSDOU*#$^!$#V )_$!# nevermind I'm gonna save this and upload it and eat and go to sleep I'M TIRE*(#$@%!)*(@$EW)(T d  



	3. Chapter 3

~p · a · r · t · 3~  
Kay then. Here I go I think mmhmm w00tw00t this is cool...   
I was too lazy to write my own fic series so I edited PikaChan's, with her permission.  
  
  
[ L u n c h ]  
  
Heza yawned as she walked to her table carrying her tray. It had not been a good morning for her. She had overslept and wound up late for first period, then fell asleep during a test in second. And, in third she spilled a beaker of some bluish fluid. Basically, she had just been a total ditz.  
  
She calmly sat down in her usual spot and lay her head down on the table in front of her. "*yaaaaaaaaaaaawn* Konnichiwa, minna-san..." she muttered. She didn't even notice that only Yamato and Jyou were at the table.  
  
"Tired?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Hai... today has just been awful... Heza no baka..." She yawned again and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hmm... It's that time of the year, where everyone falls asleep. That's how you know winter's coming," Jyou said, calmly eating his rice.  
  
Just then, Taichi and Kai showed up. "Konnichiwa," Kai said, sitting down.  
  
"*yawn* Tadaima..." Heza muttered.  
  
"Oi.. Heza looks pretty tired... you get any sleep last night?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Not very much... I fell asleep listening to my clock radio then woke up at about midnight. It took about... I dunno.. three hours to fall asleep again... I just had so much on my mind..."   
  
"Hai, I always find it hard to sleep when something big happens," Kai said, taking a bite out of his apple.  
A cat ran in the room. "Ahh! What'm I doing here? Why are we here on this planet? It's because of an ALIEN! Yes, an alien in another time... Named PikaChan!"  
No one seemed to hear the cat.  
"Iie... it's not just that... that dream I had in Algebra the other day... I just can't get it out of my head... what if something's going wrong in the Digital World?" Heza asked, keeping her voice down so other tables wouldn't hear.  
"Hello? anyone hear me? HELLO????? What the hell? You can't hear me HELLO WHAT THE FUCK #(%*#@$!%*(_#$@*%"  
  
"Going wrong where?" a sudden voice asked.  
  
Heza sweatdropped, then nervously looked at the person. It was Kamira. "Ahh... nowhere..." she muttered, giving her an icy glare.  
  
Kamira simply smiled at this, and sat down.  
  
"Where's Koushiro?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I don't know... he suddenly disappeared after third period.. he didn't even say where he was going..." Kamira said, a slightly worried tone in her voice.  
  
"I'll go and look for him," Jyou asked, standing up. He put his tray away and walked out of the cafeteria.  
"Eh. Jyoushirou forever! Moohahaha," Kai shouted, running away.  
  
"Still... I can't stop thinking about that dream... it was so strange...." Heza said, her eyes clouding a little. Yamato put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey... just think about something else, don't worry about it. It was just a dream..." he said.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me..." Kamira began. "I had an odd dream last night too... I saw a strange brown rabbit.. it spoke to me about some thing called a NeoCrest... I haven't the faintest idea what it meant though, we all know rabbits can't talk..."  
"Uhm, yeah... They can. Can't they?" Koushirou said, popping out of the wall.  
Everyone fell over twitching.  
  
Heza's ears perked up on the word 'NeoCrest.' *Nani?! What the hell? Why would Ryuuichii-san be dreaming about a NeoCrest? Oi, this is just getting weirder and weirder....* she thought. Her mind reeled.  
  
********************************************************************  
[ 6 t h P e r i o d : A l g e b r a ]  
  
"Now, graphing on the coordinate plane, 1x would be a straight line going through the origin, or 0,0. Reading from left to right, the slant would be going up...." Ayuhaza-sensei droned on.  
  
*I can't take much more of this....* Heza thought, calmly taking notes. *I'm just so tired...* Her thoughts were broken as a wad of paper hit her on the head. She un-crumpled it.  
________________________________  
  
Heza-chan -  
  
I need to talk to you after school. It's kind of important, we can talk on the way home...  
  
- Yamato  
PS: Kai's sexy.  
________________________________  
  
Heza thought to herself a minute, then grinned. She quickly scribbled a reply, then tossed it backwards.   
  
----------------  
Great, I have something to tell you too..  
PS: No he's not.  
----------------  
  
What she didn't notice was that Ayuhaza-sensei was standing right in front of her. "Yakanori-san, Ishida-san, out in the hall..."  
  
*******************************************************************  
[ A f t e r S c h o o l ]  
  
Heza yawned as she walked home with Yamato. She had practically fallen asleep during seventh period. She explained her case to Monzoku-sensei, who had let her miss cheerleader practice that day. "Ano... what did you have to tell me, Yama-chan?" she asked Yamato.  
  
He stopped walking and looked at the ground. He seemed to be groping around for things to say. Finally, he muttered, "You go first..."  
  
Heza's face turned bright red. She had been thinking about what she wanted to say ever since he had given her that note. "Uhm...." she looked down at the ground. Despite the fact she had been thinking about it all afternoon, she lost it. It was pretty simple, but difficult at the same time. She thought about everything that had happened ever since she moved to Odaiba, and came to a basic conclusion. She loved him. "Yama-chan... we've been good friends for a long time now, ne?" she asked, turning even redder.  
  
"Hai..." he said quietly.  
  
Heza was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Well... I've always wondered... it's been three years.... and we haven't really... well, what I'm trying to say is...." she stammered. *No. I've lost it. I can't say it...* She began sweating lightly.  
  
Yamato's face stayed the same bright red as he thought about what she was trying to say.   
  
"I...." Heza swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "I...." *I can't do it... it's just too hard....* She clenched her fist, her eyes starting to blur. "Gomen nasai!!" she blurted as she turned around and ran. She kicked up a light cloud of dust as she careened around a corner.  
  
Yamato stood there, surprised, yet relieved, but angry at himself, all at the same time. He then leaned against a nearby brick wall. "Aishiteru, Heza-chan..." he muttered before turning around in the opposite direction.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Baka! Baka! Heza no BAKA!!" Heza shouted at herself as she ran blindly down the street. She tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands, unable to control the tears flowing from her eyes. "Yamato... why can't I tell you how I feel?! Why is it so hard?!" she muttered. She then sensed a strange aura, and looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Who's there?! Show yourself!!"  
  
"Yakanori-san?" a gentle voice asked from behind. Heza turned around and saw a girl in a red-and-gold school uniform, with dark blue hair and bright green eyes.  
  
Heza scowled. "I don't want to deal with you today, Ryuuichii-san," she hissed.  
  
Kamira cautiously approached Heza, concern in her eyes. "Nani? Are you... alright?" she asked.  
  
Heza stayed kneeling on the ground. "I'm fine. Why should you care?!" she asked roughly.  
  
"Yakanori-san... I know you resent me for tripping you during the soccer tournament... but you have to put the past behind you," Kamira said, kneeling next to her. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Ryuuichii-san."  
  
"It's Ishida-san, isn't it?" Kamira recieved no answer, just a stray tear fell from Heza's eye. "I knew it. Did he say something to you to upset you?"  
  
Heza saw that Kamira wasn't going to give up until she told her what was wrong. "Iie... it's not him, it's me.." Heza rose from the ground and sat on a nearby bench. Kamira sat down next to her. "You see, we've been together for nearly three years now... yet we've only acted like good friends. Neither of us has the nerve to make anything else out of our relationship... and today, he told me he had to talk to me about something. I was glad, because I had something to tell him too. I'm not going to hide it from you, since you're trying to help me, but.... I love him."  
  
Kamira's eyes brightened. "Yakanori-san.. is that all? You can't tell him how you feel?" She then began giggling.   
  
Heza glared at her. "What's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing... it's just that you need to wait for the right time... perhaps the reason you couldn't tell him is because that it's not time yet... you just have to wait for the right moment..." Kamira paused for a moment. "It's not just you; it's both of you. You're just not ready to make a commitment yet."  
  
"But what if he doesn't love me back? I'm so scared that he's going to tell me he likes someone else..." Heza shuddered at the image that popped into her head. (PC's Note: Relax, you perverts, she's just thinking about Kuraire... -.-;) (Kai's note: Oh, I thought that she'd be thinking of me.. Or Taichi.. Or hell, Takeru for that matter.)  
  
Kamira put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about that... you've been such good friends for so long... I don't think Yamato would do that to you.. you have such a nice personality... to tell you the truth, I heard him talking to Yagami-san earlier... I couldn't hear much of the conversation, but I did hear the words 'Heza,' 'tell her,' and 'love....'"  
  
Heza's eyes lit up. "Really? Yama-chan said that...?"  
  
"Well, that's what it sounded like..." Kamira said.  
  
For the first time, Heza actually smiled at the blue-haired girl. "Arigatou, Ryuuichii-san. Arigatou gozaimasu (sp? o.o)(dunno sorry o.o)..."  
  
"Nani... and one other thing... can we drop the '-san' thing? It's just so formal... I mean, we're friends now, aren't we?"  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai.... Kamira-chan," Heza said, standing up.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Heza-chan..."   
  
They smiled at each other. Heza felt all of the resentment and harsh feelings slip away. "Hai. So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kamira-chan..."  
The cat came back. "HEY HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME YET HUHUHUHUHUHUHUH?"  
A carton of milk came in. (huhuhuhuhu milk) "No they cannot. They never shall. You are but a figment of Kai's imagination, therefore YOU ARE A FIGMENT OF NOTHINGNESS PUT HERE BECAUSE OF KAI!"  
  
"Yes. Oh, and before we part, I just want to tell you this little secret..."  
"Oh. Poo. I WANT TO TALK TO HEZA! *WD_)FG**$T~ *VDUJ" the cat said.  
"Nani? What's that?"  
  
"Well...." Kamira blushed lightly. "I've kind of had this crush on Koushiro for the last week or so....." she shyly admitted.  
  
Heza smiled. "See you tomorrow..." she said, giggling.  
  
"Ja ne...."  
  
********************************************************************  
[ Later that evening.... ]  
  
Heza stood in front of her mirror, in her blue flannel pajamas, with the clouds and crescent moon shapes on them. The combed out her short brown hair, then quickly spun it into two buns. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, then her eyes traveled down to the crescent-moon pendant around her neck. Yamato had given it to her on her birthday about a year ago. She sighed, then turned on her clock-radio.  
  
'Never ever ever ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever ever ever felt so sad  
The way you're feeling well you've got me feeling really bad...'  
  
*I guess I'll have to wait to tell you my feelings, Yama-chan...* Heza thought before sitting down on her bed. She squeezed the stuffed bunny she had recieved from Sora, and lay down on her back. She was going to be all alone; her parents had gone away for the weekend. She slowly dozed off listening to the sounds of All Saints.  
  
*******************************************************************  
[ The middle of the night.... ]  
  
Heza opened her eyes to find herself in a strange forest covered in mist. She was still in her pajamas, and still held the white plush bunny. "Where am I....?" she muttered.  
  
"Heza-chan...." a light voice came from the mists.  
  
"Who....? Who's there?"  
  
A figure appeared in the mist. It was very short, and yellow, with bright blue eyes. The figure had black arms and legs, and looked like a star. "Heza-chan...." it said.  
  
Heza's eyes opened wide. "Ruunamon?!" she asked the figure. The mist cleard. It was indeed, Ruunamon. "Oh.. Kami-sama... I can't believe.. oh Ruunamon!!" Tears began to flow once again, and Heza ran towards the Rookie Digimon. However, just as she got to her, she disappeared. "R-Ruunamon?"   
  
"Heza-chan...."  
  
Heza turned around. Ruunamon was now in a different spot. Heza once again ran to her, and was greeted by another vanishing act. "Ruunamon...." Heza then noticed that she was surrounded by a ring of Ruunamon.  
  
"Heza-chan...." they said in unison.  
  
"Ruunamon.... why are you doing this?" She then felt a rumbling under the ground. She was knocked to her rear by a sudden explosion. A gigantic silver dragon appeared from it, and all of the Ruunamon vanished into thin air.  
  
"Ninth DigiDestined.... you will fall to me...." it roared.  
  
Heza quickly got to her feet and began running. She ran with all of her strength, but the dragon still followed her. It circled around her, and fired a blast of golden energy at the ground, cresting a canyon. "Nani?!" Heza felt herself falling, then grabbed on to the ledge. The dragon disappeared.  
  
Heza squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she saw Yamato looking down at her. "Y-Yama-chan! Help me!" she pleaded. Yamato did nothing. He stood there, looking down at her, a blank stare in his blue eyes. "Yama-chan...." He turned around and walked away from the ledge. "Yama-chan! Don't leave me!!" Heza then saw the dragon again, only this time, he fired the blast of energy straight at her. Heza closed her eyes again and braced herself for the impact.  
  
  
"YAMATO!!!!!!" Heza yelled, shooting straight up. She opened her eys, to see that she was still in her bed, with the radio on. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and began to feel sick. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. After she had finished letting go of her dinner, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt hot and woozy, yet cold at the same time. She was breathing hard, and began crying. She walked back into her bedroom and sat down on her bad, shivering.  
  
Heza sat there crying for a few minutes, then picked up her phone. She fumbled with the number.  
  
[ Heza dials Yamato's number. ]  
Yamato *sleepily* Moshi-moshi?  
Heza *crying* .... Yama-chan?  
Yamato Heza-chan... *Pause* It's three a.m... is something wrong?  
Heza Hai.... would it be all right if I... came over for a while...?  
Kai Moohahaha. I speak into your minds!   
Heza The hell... Go away Kai.  
Yamato Yeah go away!  
Kai Fine. You just don't like me do you!!!  
[ Kai leaves their minds. ]  
Yamato Anyway...  
Yamato Sure....   
Heza Arigatou... I'll be there in a minute...  
Yamato Hai...  
[ Heza hangs up. ]  
  
Heza quickly slid into her pink fuzzy slippers (Kai's note: PINK FUZZY SLIPPERS ROFLROFLROFL), still clutching her stuffed bunny. She walked out the front door of her apartment, shutting it behind her. Crying the whole way, she quickly walked up the two flights of stairs to Yamato's apartment. She sofly knocked on the door.  
  
After a few moments, Yamato answered the door, looking a bit tired. "Are you okay, Heza-chan...?" he asked. He then saw her tear-streaked face, and practically woke up. "Nani? What happened to you?!" He put his hand to her forehead, surprised at how hot it felt. Yet she was shivering. "Oi... let's get you inside..." he said, moving over so she could enter, and shut the door. "Now... what happened?"  
  
Heza looked at him for a second, then leaned against him, still crying.  
  
A blush crept across his nose, then he hesitantly put his arms around her. "Tell me... what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I need to sit down...." Heza mumbled. They moved over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
Yamato put his hand on her sholders, so she faced him. "Now... tell me what happened..."  
  
Heza wiped her eyes. "It was horrible... I was back in the Digital World... and Ruunamon... she kept running away from me; every time I tried to reach out to her she would disappear... then I saw this gigantic silver dragon... it said something like 'Ninth Child, your soul is mine...' or something to that effect.... it kept on chasing me and firing blasts of energy... then the ground in front of me broke, and I was hanging on a ledge.... and then I saw you. You just stood there, looking down at me... didn't even make an attempt to help me... then you walked away and the dragon fired a blast of energy... I woke up right when it would have hit..." Heza squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the image.  
  
Yamato was quiet for a moment, then he pulled her into a tight hug. "Kami-sama... it was just a dream... It's okay now, you're perfectly safe...." She backed away from him and rubbed her eyes again. "Heza-chan, you know I would never abandon you like that... if anything happened to you, well... I don't know what I'd do... I care about you too much to just...." He cut himself off, realizing what he was saying.  
  
"Arigatou, Yama-chan..." Heza muttered, smiling a little.  
  
Yamato smiled back, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Heza's grin grew wider, then she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Heza's head at once. *If this isn't love, then why does it feel so good?* They stayed like that for a while, until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
After about ten minutes, Yamato looked down to see that she was peacefully sleeping. Trying his best not to wake her, her carefully lifted her up and carried her down the two flights of stairs, back to her apartment. He had to fumble with the doorknob a bit, but finally managed to get inside (remember, she left it unlocked, the ditz :B). After carrying her to her bedroom, he set her down in her bed and pulled her blanket over her.  
  
Yamato kneeled down beside Heza's bed and watched her sleep. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Heza-chan... I know I should wait until you're awake to tell you this... but it just seems so much easier this way... You have no idea how much I care for you... I never want to see you hurt... if anything happened like that, I would just.... I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You probably wonder why, but..." He leaned over and softly kissed her on the forehead again. "I love you..."  
Kuraire runs in. "NO NO W()#*%_$@#*~%@)%^#$@)_ YAMATO YOU LOVE ME NO OD{FUIWRE)_"  
She runs off and gets hit by an eighteen-wheeler.  
  
"Uhm. Right..." Yamato said.  
The cat comes in, naked, but censored so this can stay PG-13 rated. "Hey can you see me yet huh?" he says.  
"Yes," Yamato says.  
"Uh oh. This didn't turn out the way I planned."  
The milk carton (huhuhuhuhuhuhu milk!) returns. It opens its top thing, revealing none other than KAI! "Haha! I tricked you, you stupid cat!"  
"Er. Kay." The cat says. He and Kai leave silently.  
Yamato watched Heza sleep for a few more minutes, as if nothing odd had happened, then lay his head on the bed next to her and fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
[ A few hours later... ]  
  
Heza's eyes fluttered open just barely. The first thing she saw was a head full of blonde hair. "Yama-chan...." She sat up and looked around to find that she was in her own room, and Yamato was kneeled beside her bed, asleep. She looked down at him. *He must have carried me back here... I can always count on Yamato....* She gently stroked his hair, then lay back down and went to sleep.  
Kai comes in.  
"I am a person who sings well. I shall now sing a random song, to be determined by PsychoGONE on mIRC."  
PsychoGONE randmp3[[ 3 Doors Down - Life of My Own.mp3 ]][ 2.73mb ][ 3mins 58secs ][ Insanity Check ]  
"Okay. Here goes.  
Living risky, never scared, wander closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear, always wondering why you're here  
All your purposes are gone, nothing's right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained feel no sorrow, feel no pain  
Kiss me while I'm still alive! Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice, remember when this was my life  
Looking forward, not behind.. Everybody's gotta cross that line  
Free me now to give me a place, keep me caged and free the beast  
Falling faster, time goes by, fear is lot seen through these eyes  
What there was will never be, now I'm blind and cannot see  
Kiss me while I'm still alive! Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice, remember when this was my life  
Kiss me while I'm still alive! Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice, remember when this was my life...  
Boogyah, grandma. I'm out."  
~~~~~~~~whatever you know what I mean~~~~~  
That was stupid, ne? I'm an idiot, just so you know...  
*** Kai  
  
  



End file.
